


Sifting Through the Ruins

by indigowild



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Post S4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigowild/pseuds/indigowild
Summary: Just a little present for my friend @lawyermargo. It should be a whole story, but after not being able to write for so long, I wanted to capture this bit that kept going through my mind.Many months post s4, Ella tells John to write once more. This time he figures he owes Sherlock something far better than the hateful letter he passed to him via Molly.





	Sifting Through the Ruins

(found on a piece of stationary slipped under Sherlock's laptop)

 

Maybe it’s not all about

restoring things to the way they were before.

_         (and which before...too many times to choose from: _

_         before her? _

_         before him? _

_         before me?) _

Ornate wallpaper and worn leather cushions

an odd safety blanket.

 

Maybe,

        instead,

we could create something beautiful and new from the pieces.

Slide our jagged edges next to each other 

And soften them into a mosaic

        RAMC mugs

        and test tubes

        and Rosie’s pebble collection.

Cracks and scars intertwining

to trace out our stories,

        a filigreed map of you and me.


End file.
